The use of artificial turf as an alternative to real grass has been known for some time. Artificial turf is typically provided for installation in rolls. In some applications, artisans use tiles or other sub-turf supporting mechanisms deployed above a ground or concrete surface. The artificial turf is then unrolled and secured atop the supporting mechanism. In other applications, the turf may be directly secured onto a prepared surface, such as concrete.
These conventional installation methods and systems often require professional installation teams to work considerable hours per project. This substantially increases the cost and results in scheduling difficulties. Furthermore, should the turf ever need to be replaced, additional time and money would be lost, as the installers would have to remove the old turf and re-apply the new turf.